Through the Eyes of a Cenobite
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: What happens when Pinhead meets a serial rapist & killer? Rated M


**Through the Eyes of a Cenobite**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellraiser**

In the center of the Labyrinth, or as the humans called it Hell, in a throne of human suffering, sat an entity known in the dimension as Hell Priest. However, the few humans who knew of his reality called him Pinhead. Oh, how he hated that name. It was so undignified. It didn't matter now. Pinhead was waiting for the doors of Hell to open again. He felt the essence of a very unclean soul on the other side of reality. It had been so long since the box had been opened. Pinhead thirst for the pain and pleasure that would follow the box opening.

Waiting with him was his entourage, the loyal Chatterer, the fat Butterball, and the beautiful Female. They were just as anxious to begin work on another soul as their master. Slowly, the portal began to open and the cenobites prepared to enter the human world.

"It is time." Pinhead said.

There was a bright flash of light, and the cenobites stood before their next victim. The man had a dirty appearance with long grey hair, rotten teeth, bleeding gums and tattoos of nude men and women engaging in various sexual acts on both his arms. In his hands, the Lament Configuration.

"Who the fuck are you!?" What the fuck is going on?" He yelled.

"We are explorers of the boundary between pleasure and pain." Pinhead replied. "To some, we bring salvation. To others, damnation."

The man pulled a gun on Pinhead. "What the hell do you want from me!?"

"You opened the box and we came." The man began shooting at Pinhead. He felt no pain. How could he? He was a cenobite after all. The man was still trying to shoot long after he had run out of bullets.

Pinhead approached him with deadly seriousness in his eyes.

"Your name is Milord Crandall. You've spent your whole life stripping women of their innocence and lives. Now we shall do the same to you. Pinhead summoned a hooked chain to plunge into Milord's flesh. He cried out in agony while extending his middle fingers to Pinhead.

"Such vulgar gestures will not save you this time." The chain pulled Milford into the gates of Hell. Chatterer, Butterball, and Female began walking after him but Pinhead stopped them.

"His an especially evil soul. Allow me to tear his soul apart."

The cenobites bowed to their master and left. Pinhead then began to reenter Hell.

"Time to play."

* * *

"Where am I?" Milord asked himself. He was surrounded by complete and utter darkness. He could feel himself suffocating. A faint light suddenly appeared at the corner of his eyes. Desperate to be free from this darkness, he ran towards the light.

He found himself in his old trailer park home. The horrible smell of feces, urine, and overall filth assaulted Milord's nostrils, causing him to gag. He almost vomited. He began to uneasily explore the trailer, trying to comprehend just what the fuck was going on. First, he meets some guy with fucking nails in his head. Now he's back in this shitty shack. He also noticed that things seems bigger than him, as if he had been reduced to the size of a child

"I gotta get outta here." He said. Before he could walk to the front door however, a large shadow loomed over him. He turned around to see the only person in the world who he feared.

"M-Mom?"

A skeletally thin woman wearing a tan dress was standing before Milford, staring daggers at him while she smoked her cigar.

"Milford! You worthless piece of shit! What are you doing outside of Mommy's workspace?

"I don't wantto be in that room no more mama!" He pleaded.

"Get your ass back in their or I'll chop yours off next!" Grabbing Milford by the arm, she pulled him into her bedroom. Laying on the bed, naked and bleeding from the gaping hole where his genitals used to be was Mommy's latest victim.

"Clean it up!" The women shut the door hard and locked it. Milford felt tears well up in his eyes as he wipe the bloody floor with a towel.

"Why does mommy do this?" He wondered. "Why does she bring strange men home, have sex with them and then cut off their private parts?" Milford could feel a strange sensation overcome him as the entire room started spinning. The scene changed again. This time he was back at his old place, a run-down apartment. He also noticed that he was back to normal size.

"Guess it was just a weird ass dream." He went to the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. As he drank the beverage, he noticed noises coming from the other room. He slowly approached it and was sure he could hear the sounds of a woman gasping. He opened the door a crack and peeped in.

He saw himself on top of a teenage girl with one of his hands around her throat. He was raping her and choking her at the same time. As he did to all his victims.

"Who the fuck are you?" Milford asked. The doppelganger looked up from his prey and without warning, lunged at Milford. Milford was wrestled to the ground by the doppelganger and bit him hard on the wrist. The doppelganger screamed in pain and let go of Milford. Milford grabbed the bat that laid next to the bed and beat the doppelganger to a bloody pulp. He laughed like a manic.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" He howled.

"I see." Milford turned to the naked teenager covered in blood and semen. She was standing in front of him now, her face completely expressionless.

"You get joy out of other's agony. Pleasure from their pain." Nails began poking through her head and her hair fell off. As Milford watched in horror, the girl took the shape of the demon from before.

"It would seem that we are one of the same Milford. We both found our greatest desire in pain. But now, it's time for the real fun to begin.

A hook chain latched itself into Milton's left hand. He cried out in agony. A second chain ripped into his right hand. Both chains lifted him up. Two more chains went into his feet. They began pulling back, tearing him apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Fresh blood poured all over Pinhead as his entourage watched.

"Is it our turn yet?" Female asked.

"Yes." Pinhead said. "I have torn his soul apart. Now you piece it back together to our own design." And with that Pinhead left the cenobites with the bloody remains of Milord Crandall.

"Strange." Pinhead said. "This agony seems so familiar."


End file.
